Fragments de souvenirs
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Avant la naissance de Sephiroth, trois personnes, deux scientifiques et leur garde du corps, se retrouvent dans un vieu manoir...


** Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu

**Titre** : Fragments de souvenirs

**Type** : Yaoi, sadfic

**Disclaimer** : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas !

Fragments de souvenirs… 

Il regarda le soleil… Il avait l'impression qu'avec un peu d'efforts, il pourrait le toucher… Gwenaël eut un rire silencieux…. A 18ans, il était l'un des petits prodiges de cette université… Les portes des plus grands labos s'ouvraient à lui… Il serait sûrement le plus réputé des scientifiques de cette promotion. Il regarda son diplôme… mention A… Il soupira,  baissant les yeux. Il fallait qu'il revienne sur terre… Il n'était qu'un diplômé comme un autre… il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa thèse lui rapporterait un tel succès… lui-même ne croyait pas que la réalisation de telles expériences puisse être mise en oeuvre… même si c'était possible dans un sens… le mako ne pouvait qu'aider les humains… mais personne ne voulait modifier l'ADN humain, ou même injecter cette substance dans les veines d'un homme…

IL était tard… Il avait décidément trop bu… il se regarda un instant dans la vitre d'un des magasins de Midgard… Il eut un petit sourire… L'exercice physique n'avais jamais été son fort… et ça se voyait clairement… Il était assez frêle, malgré ses 1m75… Les cheveux ébène, assez long qu'il pourtant toujours en catogan, malgré les quelques mèches qui s'en échappaient… des yeux noisette, très sombre eux aussi… il devait porter des lunettes quand il travaillait mais lŠ contrairement à tous ces jeunes diplômés qui se prenaient au sérieux, il ne portait pas de blouse blanche ridicule, même si ça lui serait sûrement allé parfaitement… il préférait un simple jean, et un col roulé ou juste un t shirt, selon la saison… il continua à marcher… il ne tenait plus vraiment sur ses jambes… Il fronça les sourcils, en voyant une limousine noire s'arrêter devant lui…

L'homme qui sortit le détailla rapidement… lui, il n'avais pas besoin de ça pour le reconnaître.. Qui ne connaissait pas le visage du président de la Shinra Inc ? derrière l'homme se détachait la silhouette fine de Mr Shinra Jr, le futur président…

 Gwenaël recula légèrement, pour se cogner à un Turk…

- Bonsoir Hojo…

Comment connaissait il son nom ? bon, c'est vrais u'il était le premier de sa promotion mais quand même…

- J'ai entendu parler de vos travaux sur le Mako… je vais aller droit au but. Ces travaux m'intéressent. Je veux que vous deveniez un de mes chercheurs.

Gwenaël recula légèrement

- Mais… je ne veux pas travailler pour une entreprise… je préfère être à mon compte…

- Vous n'avez pas compris Professeur… Si vous voulez avoir un semblant de carrière, vous devez venir avec nous… Sinon… il serait fort dommage que vous ayez… un accident…

Hojo sentit la panique lui enserrer la gorge… il regarda l'homme qui était derrière lui… Il était vraiment grand, chauve, la peau mate, et des lunettes noires…

Il le bouscula, et partit en courrant…

Il était totalement affolé. Il ne savait plus ou il était…

- Ton chemin se termine ici.

Il se retourna. Il fut d'abord frappé par ces yeux rubis, encadrés de quelques mèches brunes. Le jeune homme le dépassait d'environs une demi-tête, il portait l'uniforme d'un Turk…

- Hojo, Ce n'est pas la peine de tenter de fuir…

Gwenaël le regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de baisser la tête sur l'arme du Turk… revolver que celui ci était en trin de charger consciencieusement…

Gwenaël secoua la tête, ses épaules s'affaissant… Il n'avait aucune chance… à part le scalpel qui devait traiter dans sa trousse, il n'avait pas d'arme…

Il soupira, regardant les différents loups qui s'affrontaient dans la cage…

D'un geste machinal, il mit en route l'enregistrement, puis regarda sa montre… La lumière blafarde du néon se reflétait dedans… déjà 23h45… et il en avait encore pour plusieurs heures… il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir mettre en pratique ses théories… dans un sens, son rêve se réalisait en partie… il utilisait le mako sur des êtres vivants… mais… il n'avait jamais voulu le voir utilisé dans ce sens…

Un gémissement se fit entendre… il soupira, regardant dans la cage… Un loup au pelage argenté taché de sang s'assis calmement, entouré des cadavres de ses congénères…  Hojo prit quelques notes rapides… toujours le même résultat… Le Mako qui coulait dans les veines de ce loup le rendait plus fort, plus résistant… mais aussi plus cruel, plus vil…

Gwenaël soupira, remontant d'un geste ses lunettes qui glissaient sur l'arrête fine de son nez. Il fit passer le loup dans un autre compartiment, ou il entra lui-même après avoir enfilé d'épais gants, pour pouvoir l'examiner… c'était le troisième qui survivait à l'injection de Mako… Celui ci était encore plus fort, ayant reçu une dose plus importante… il n'était presque pas blessé… il lui donna de quoi reprendre des forces, puis il sortit…

Attrapant son ordinateur portable, il s'assis contre le compartiment, tapant son rapport… il aimait finir son travail le jour même…

-Bon… Ce sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui…

Il était seul dans son laboratoire, son laboratoire à lui… jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'en deux ans, il serait déjà un chercheur à part entière, ayant même des assistants plus âgés que lui !

Sortant de la pièce, il étouffa un cri…

Deux yeux rubis le fixaient dans la pénombre du couloir…

- V…. Vince !! Fait attention !

Le turk secoua la tête, avec un semblant de sourire.

Malgré le peu de lumière, Hojo remarqua qu'un peu de sang souillait une des bottes du jeune homme

- J'ai finit mon service… je venais voir ou tu en étais…

- Plus que mon rapport à rendre !

Gwenaël eut un large sourire

- les tests se sont révélés vraiment concluants !!

- On va boire quelque chose ?

C'était toujours comme ça… Vincent était de deux ans son aîné, pourtant les deux jeunes gens s'entendaient à merveille…

Ils étaient tous les deux devant une choppe de bière… blonde pour Gwenaël, et brune pour Vincent…

- Gwen… il est temps de rentrer maintenant.

Vincent se leva, laissant Gwenaël finir sa chope avant de se diriger vers la sortie… Puis il raccompagna le professeur dans son hotel…

Il n'en revenait pas… On l'envoyait, lui, on lui confiait une mission loin de ce labo ou il avait finit par se sentir étouffer !!

Gwenaël regarda le président, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire grandement…

- Donc, je peux compter sur vous, Professeur ?

- Oui, bien sur Mr le président !

-Bien.

L'homme fit un petit signe de la tête.

- Vous serez accompagnés de ma fille, Lucretzia et d'un Turk...

Hojo eut un petit mouvement, puis il se retint… cependant le président l'enjoint à parler… Quelques secondes plus tard, Vincent faisait partie du voyage…

Vincent, bien sur, avait été ravis de venir…il avait même sourit…

Hojo regardait le site… très impressionant… elle était là, conservée comme dans de la glace… Magnifique… Il serait resté des heures à la contempler…

Hojo soupira. Ils s'étaient installés dans le manoir, le laboratoire s'était retrouvé à la cave… Ils n'osaient pas toucher à « Jenova », ils étudiaient d'abord son origine… comment tous ces livres s'étaient retrouvés ici ? toute la mémoire des cétra conservés dans ces volumes… Partout, la même histoire… Jenova, la Calamité des cieux…

Apparemment, Jenova n'était rien d'autre que la cause de la disparition des cétras… Hélas, il n'y avait aucune description…

Gwenaël avait déjà eut l'occasion de voir ce qui était sûrement le dernier représentant des cétras… sa mère était mort à la naissance, et Ifalna évoluait dans une famille d'accueil, placée sous surveillance permanente de la Shinra… Il n'y avait rien eut de notable à l'égard de cette enfant, agée à présent de 7ans…  Comment Une seule créature pouvait être responsable de la disparition de toute une peuplade ? ça semblait absurde… Jenova était sûrement apparue en même temps qu'une épidémie particulièrement violente, et on lui avait mis ça sur le dos.. ou bien alors, Jenova était porteur sain du virus…

- Gweny, tu devrais arrêter, il est tard…

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant Lucrétzia lui parler…

- Oh… je…

- Je pense qu'il serait temps de demander la permission de sortir Jenova de… son sommeil non ?

Il soupira. La jeune femme était vraiment adorable, mais elle aimait à prendre elle même les décisions, oubliant souvent que c'était Gwenaël le chef des opérations…

- Euh… il faudrait demander dans ce cas des renforts… je ne sais pas si le président peut…

Elle soupira

- Ok, j'ai compris, tu es trop timide pour demander… bon, je vais le faire !

Elle repartit à grandes enjambées, avant qu'Hojo n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit…

Vincent eut un petit sourire en entendant Gwenaël dire ce qu'il pensait de la jeune femme…

- hum…

de loin, il regardait Lucrétzia en grande discussion avec l'aubergiste de la ville… il détailla encore une fois la jeune femme : châtain foncé, les cheveux toujours avec un queue de cheval haute, de grosses boucles d'oreilles d'un rouge vif… des lunettes assorties au boucles d'oreilles cerclaient ses magnifiques yeux d'un noir profond… elle était la plus âgée des trois, allant sur ses 23ans…  Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils travaillaient tous les trois… Vincent était vite tombé amoureux de la jeune femme… Il en parlait comme d'un rêve lointain, quelque chose de stupide…

Puis arriva l'heure de sortir Jenova de son étrange prison de Mako cristallisé… plusieurs Turks étaient arrivés, pour assurer la sécurité des chercheurs…

Hojo était fébrile, il donnait des ordres à tout va… Enfin, Jenova fut posée dans un laboratoire plus éloigné… on avait créé à son intention une salle immense, dans un réacteur Mako…  après tout, c'était là qu'on l'avait trouvée…

Hojo la contemplait encore, elle était dans une cuve remplie de liquide bleut

Les semaines passèrent, d'une monotonie rarement égalée… Gwenaël n'en pouvait plus de fatigue…

Il était sortit pour respirer un peu… il s'allongea dans l'herbe, fermant un moment les yeux…

- Alors, on se repose ?

Il se faillit se cogner contre Lucrétzia quand il se releva d'un bond : elle était penchée sur lui, assise dans l'herbe…

- Oh… tu m'a fait peur…

lui prenant la main, elle le fit se rasseoir…

 - Ecoute Gweny, ça fait déjà quelques temps qu'on se connaît et… On sait tous les deux ce qui nous attend…

Elle sourit, attrapant une des mèches de cheveux d'Hojo pour jouer avec.

- Je pensais qu'il était peut être l'heure… d'approfondir nos relations… non ?

Hojo était devenu écarlate du moment qu'elle lui avait attrapé la mèche de cheveux… il voulu répliquer, mais la bouche de la jeune femme se colla contre la sienne… Trop surprit, il se laissa faire, avant de la repousser gentiment

- Euh… Luccia…

- Eh bien ? tu es tout rouge…

-dé… désolé… je dois… je sais bien que… mais… re… il… Vincent !! voilà, Vincent m'attend…

Il se releva, attrapant sa blouse qui traînait par terre,  partant en courant…

Il soupira… il savait aussi bien que Lucrétzia qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre… quand le président lui avait fait part de son envie de la voir épouser sa fille, il avait d'abord était très surpris… puis il avait fait la connaissance de la jeune fille en question… et il avait accepté… mais à présent qu'il savait que Vincent en était amoureux… il était trop lâche pour lui avouer la vérit

Tout bascula un jour, en quelques minutes… Ils étaient sur la place, tous les deux… Il avait avalé sa salive difficilement, puis… Il avait parlé très vite, comme s'il avait peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps…

Puis elle était partie en courant… Il était resté seul, au milieu de cette place désespérément vide…

Puis il avait fini par comprendre, en surprenant une conversation entre Hojo et Lucrétzia…

Gwenaël soupira… Vincent ne lui parlait presque plus, il l'évitait, même…

Il soupira, cette fois, il allait demander des explications…

- Vincent ? je pourrais de parler ?

- J'ai du travail. On se verra plus tard.

- Attend !

Hojo le retint par sa manche…

- Vince, tu ne me parle plus, tu m'évite… Qu'est ce que…

le turk se dégagea avec colère.

- c'est plutôt à moi de demander ça !! Tu savais bien que… La moindre des choses, c'était de me prévenir !!!

Gwen' baissa la tête… bien sur, Vincent avait raison, il aurait du lui dire…

- Je… c'est un mariage arrangé par Mr Shinra…

- Et alors ??? Ca t'empêchait de m'expliquer la situation peut être ??

Hojo détourna les talons et partit, sans rien dire… Il venait de perdre son meilleur ami, pour ne pas dire son seul…

Quelques mois plus tard, Lucrétzia Shinra devint Lucrétzia Hojo… Vincent n'assista pas au mariage, qui se fit en « petit comit » d'ailleurs… Les recherches étaient arrivées à un point de non retour… Ils ne pouvaient plus avancer sans faire des tests plus poussés… Le président avait donné des ordres stricts… Les propriétés de l'ADN de Jenova devaient aider un organisme humain à devenir plus fort… mais il fallait que ces expériences soient faites sur un embryon, les adultes (à présent conservés dans des cuves, au centre du réacteur) ne survivant pas encore à la modification de leur ADN… il fallait un mélange parfait…

Hojo avait refusé net. Il ne voulait pas… Puis finalement, Le président avait trouvé des arguments convaincants… Il tenait beaucoup à Vincent, même si celui ci n'était plus qu'un collègue, à présent…

Cependant, Hojo et Lucrétzia s'étaient portés volontaires pour l'expérience… d'après La jeune femme, ce serait plus pratique vu qu'elle avait connaissance du programme… Pour Hojo, c'était une manière de ne pas mêler un civil avec le projet…

Il soupira, descendant de l'hélicoptère… Il avait reçu les dernières prérogatives, l'expérience allait bientôt commencer… Il allait sacrifier son enfant à la science, à sa propre science… Comment pouvait il faire ça ? dans un sens, il s'écœurait… mais… Il espérait tant de cette expérience !! C'était peut être le moyen de faire des humains plus forts, plus résistants… plus intelligents même ! Il avait une telle envie d'essayer…

Il entra dans le manoir… il n'y avait aucune lumières, Vincent et Luccia devaient déjà dormir…Il monta silencieusement les marches, vers sa chambre… la porte de Vincent tait entrouverte, et une faible lumière filtrait à travers l'ouverture… Il s'approcha, espérant pouvoir parler au jeune turk… Il ne vit d'abord qu'une main agrippée au matelas, et… des genoux féminins collés contre le corps de Vincent… Des cheveux qu'il connaissait… Entrouvrant un peu plus la porte, le doute lui enserrant ventre, il eut du mal à retenir le cri de surprise qui lui montait à la gorge… Lucrétzia…

Il s'écarta, regardant fixement devant lui, par terre, puis marcha jusqu'à sa chambre… il posa ses affaire, puis descendit à la cave… il s'installa dans la bibliothèque, laissant libre cour à son chagrin…

Quelques heures plus tard il remonta, comme s'il rentrait tout juste de l'entretien… Lucrétzia était dans leur lit, visiblement endormie… depuis peu, les draps étant tout juste froissés… il s'allongea à coté d'elle, elle vint de suite se coller à lui… il la serra, le regard vide…

Les expériences commencèrent quelques jours plus tôt… le test de grossesse s'était révélé positif… Ils avaient d'abord injecté, à l'aide d'une sorte de fibre optique légèrement améliorée, Du Jenova autour du zygote, puis au bout de deux jours, à l'intérieur…

Le fœtus se développait normalement, et la santé de la mère n'était pas en danger…

Deux semaines avant la date prévue, Lucrétzia fut prise de contractions…

Elle mourut à la naissance de l'enfant…

Hojo contemplait la dépouille, l'enfant dans les bras… Mais il se passa quelque chose d'étrange… Lucrétzia se releva, le regard vide… elle tendit les bras vers l'enfant, puis poussa un hurlement suraigu… tandis qu'elle hurlait, ses traits se déformaient, elle devenait hideuse, ses yeux étaient glauques, ses mains déformées, grises, griffues…

Hojo eut un mouvement de recul, le nourrisson se mit à hurler… Elle fonçait à présent sur eux, dans cette cave sombre du manoir Shinra…

Gwenaël ne savait pas vraiment se battre, il lança un brasier sur elle… elle sembla l'absorber, tandis que sa peau prenait une couleur bleuté… la même couleur que Jenova…

Il s'était recroquevillé pour protéger l'enfant… son fils…

Elle leva le scalpel qui avait servit à lui ouvrir le ventre, pour sortir l'enfant… Hojo entendu un nouveau hurlement, plus rauque, un hurlement de douleur…

Il releva la tête… un morceau d'avant bras traînait à coté de lui… il regarda un peu plus haut… Il y eut comme un coup de tonnerre… Vincent tenait le moignon contre lui, et venait d'abattre Lucrétzia…

Celle ci devint translucide, reprenant une apparence plus normale… elle se tourna ver Vincent, ses lèvres eurent un mouvement, comme si elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose… Puis elle disparut…

Hojo se releva, juste à temps pour rattraper Vincent qui tombait, inanim

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il l'allongea sur la grande table, après 'lavoir balayée d'un geste rapide…  Il posa  le nourrisson sur une chaise, puis se arrêta rapidement la saignement de Vincent…

Quelques jours plus tard, Le turk repris connaissance…

Il avait mal au bras… il se releva… sa main… il regarda son bras gauche… il avait…

- Je suis désolé Vincent… c'était… ce que j'ai pu trouver de mieux pour toi…

Il contemplait une main métallique, essaya de bouger les doigts… ceux ci répondaient parfaitement à l'appel, il fit bouger le poignet… puis il se releva, regardant Gwenaël… celui ci semblait totalement abattu… Il y avait un landau pas loin de la table…

Il s'en approcha…

L'enfant le fixa avec ses deux yeux d'un vert surnaturel, ses pupilles félines se rétrécissant à la vue de l'inconnu…

Une petite mèche argentée rebiquait sur le front de l'enfant…

- Comment s'appelle t il ?

-… Séphiroth…

Hojo s'approcha de Vincent…

Puis éclata en sanglots

- j'ai… fait des tests… Je… croyais que… si ce n'était pas mon fils, ce serait au moins… le tiens… Même pas !!! c'est… celui d'un SOLDAT qui était de visite chez ses parents !!!

Vincent le regarda un moment, puis, de sa main métallique, attrapa Gwenaël par les épaules, et l'attira vers lui…

 Le jeune homme se blottit contre lui… au bout de quelques minutes, Hojo s'était calmé… Vincent releva le visage du jeune homme, une larme tombant sur la griffe…

- T'inquiète pas… Tout va bien se passer…

Prit d'un élan soudain, il approcha son visage de celui du professeur, qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds… Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent tout d'abord, se cherchant…

Vincent serra plus fort contre lui la jeune homme, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient…

Hojo eut un léger sourire idiot, le même que celui de Vincent… Le turk jouait avec les cheveux détachés d'Hojo qui flottaient sur les épaules dénudées du jeune professeur…

- Allez, dorénavant, je me laisse pousser les cheveux

Hojo eut un petit rire silencieux

- et moi, je me mets à apprendre à ma battre… avec toi en professeur ?

Vincent Embrassa le jeune homme, les mois de disputes s'envolèrent comme des moineaux…

Le président avait été « très affect » par al mort de sa fille et il « espérait » que le chagrin n'empêcherais pas Hojo de continuer à travailler sur l'enfant…

Ils étaient dans la forêt, en train d'apprendre à Hojo à se battre…

Soudain, un Kannibal avait surgit… Vincent s'était fait blesser… il s'était alors transformé… en une chose à poils qui se tenait sur deux pâtes, de longues cornes noires sur la tête… un museau allongé, des dents tranchantes…

Peu après, le Kannibal (qui d'ailleurs n'avait rien à faire dans cette région) n'était plus qu'un tas de… chair rougeâtre et informe, avec quelques os brisés qu'on pouvait encore à peu près reconnaître, et un œil qui, encore entiers, tenait au tout par son nerf, non sectionné… Vincent se retransforma en humain, sa blessure avait disparu…

Il se tourna vers Hojo, et l'attrapa par le col… Son regard devint cruel, colérique…

- TOI !!! qu'est ce que tu m'as fait !!!

IL secoua la tête

- Ecoute, je ne comprend pas plus que toi…

Vincent montra son bras métallique, le secouant sous le nez d'Hojo…

- d'abord… je me retrouve avec ça, par ta faute, et ensuite… _ça _!!!!! Tu n'a pas pu t'empêcher de trafiquer je ne sais quoi, hein ?? tu m'a utilisé comme sujet d'expérimentation, comme spécimen… tu m'as tromp !!!

Hojo fronça les sourcils, puis s'avança…

- Et toi ??? tu es allé jusqu'à coucher avec ma propre femme !

- Tu parles !! Elle ne t'aimais pas ! Elle t'as épousé par obligation !! tu… ne l'a jamais rendue heureuse !

Hojo entrouvrit la bouche, puis le referma…

- bien. Si c'est ce que tu pense…

Il tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la ville… il attrapa Séphiroth qui dormait sous bonne garde, puis prit le téléphone… quelques heures plus tard, le manoir était vide…

Vincent arriva sur les lieux… il n'éprouva aucune tristesse à voir Hojo partir… il descendit à la cave… Il.. aurait du la protéger… empêcher l'expérience… il aurait du arrêter Hojo… Hojo, ce monstre qui allait jusqu'à faire des expériences sur son propre enfant… Qui n'était pas hésité à tuer sa femme pour récupérer le gosse… Qui avait été jusqu'à faire des expériences sur Lui, pour se venger sûrement… Mais il aurait du intervenir.. protéger Lucrétzia… Une grande lassitude envahis son cœur, soudainement… il y avait une salle ou l'ancien propriétaire avait entreposé des cercueils... il y en avait trois… il s'allongea dans celui du milieu, refermant le couvercle sur lui…

Il ne pouvait pas réparer mais… il ne pouvait pas rester à vivre, à profiter des plaisirs de ce monde alors qu'elle n'était plus, par sa faute…

Il regarda la salle éclairée par la lumière des néons… il enfila a veste, remonta ses lunette qui glissaient encore une fois…

Dorénavant, il ne ferais plus confiance à personne… seule la science ne trompait jamais…

Il se jura alors, lui qui avait perdu sa femme et son meilleur à cause d'elle, de ne consacrer sa vie qu'a la science…

Fin

(et voilà du Vinnie en boite !!!)

Notes :

Bon, tout d'abord, j'espère que cette fic t'as plu Angie mettre Hojo et Vince ensemble, c'est pas du gâteau !

Bon, sinon pour le prénom d'Hojo… Au début c'était Arael, mais j'aimais pas beaucoup… même si je trouvait qu'un nom en « el » sonnait assez bien… c'est ma sœur qui appelle tout le temps un type de l'escrime Gwenaël, alors…

Sinon, j'ai vraiment fait passer Lucrétzia pour une nympho, mais je tiens à préciser que, même si ce n'es pas mon personnage préféré, elle me laisse assez indifférente en fait… comme beaucoup de personnages de jeux vidéos : après j'adapte au besoin de la fic… Ca me faisait bien rire l'idée que, non, Sephiroth n'es pas le fils d'Hojo, Non ce n'es pas celui de Vincent… en fait, c'est un mixte de tout ce que j'ai lu sur ce sujet… en fait c'est une de tes fics qui m'a fait penser à ça, ou tu « précisait encore une fois que Sephy n'était pas le fils de Vincent »… donc bon, j'espère que ça t'as plu en tout cas

Bonus :

Vincent se mit dans le cercueil…

-m y'a de l'huile au fond !!

Aliarajoutant des petits oignons et des petits piments : bien sur, c'est meilleur quand on ajoute des condiments..

Vince : mais mais…

Alia referme la boite

Alia : et voilà comment on fait du Vinnie en conserve !


End file.
